


further to fall

by kanzentai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzentai/pseuds/kanzentai
Summary: In which Catherine and Shamir are, rather obviously, in love.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Cathmir Week 2020





	further to fall

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S [CATHMIR WEEK](https://twitter.com/cathmirweek) YEE-HAW. here's my piece for day one! i hope to write more of them during this lovely week hehehe.
> 
> title from lucky girl by fazerdaze! and additional warnings for mentions of drinking in this chapter. (thanks for looking this over, [cyan](https://twitter.com/axedeoexmachina)! <3)

At half past five, Shamir tiptoes into their room, closing the door behind her with a soft _click_. Right then, the bed creaks as Catherine turns over on it, and Shamir freezes in place, holding her breath and squinting in Catherine's direction, trying to figure out if she woke Catherine up. But the oaf — who, now that Shamir has adjusted to the darkness in the room and can see better, is clutching an empty bottle of liquor to her chest — is still asleep.

Shamir relaxes when Catherine resumes snoring, unapologetically taking up the entirety of Shamir's side of the bed. She then rolls her eyes at the way Catherine giggles, most _definitely_ dreaming about drinking even more than she has consumed (which is a lot— seeing how her armour is strewn about the floor, and also how it seems she'd tried to take her corset off, but only got halfway there before abandoning the job).

Shamir should have a word with Alois and the other knights who never know when to stop drinking, but it isn't like she blames them for doing so. Being around all these kids in Garreg Mach tends to make one want to drown in alcohol whenever possible.

The sun has begun to rise, and its first rays filter in through their window, golden and strong. Shamir places her bow on the low table near the door, slips out of her boots, then takes off her shoulder armour and reaches for the quiver hanging off her other shoulder. And, of course, it is then that an arrow slides out of the darned bag. Shamir instinctively reaches out to grab it, but it slips from her grip. When she lunges to grasp it again, the force with which she does it propels the arrow further, and it ends up landing on Thunderbrand, of all things.

The _clink_ that the arrowhead makes on meeting Thunderbrand isn't that loud, but when the tail end of the arrow hits Sorbet — the cat Caspar and Ashe have adopted as their offspring — he screeches while shooting four feet up in the air, and _this_ wakes Catherine up because she mumbles, "Shamir?"

Her voice is hoarser than usual, so Shamir sighs and looks over at Catherine's desk. As expected, the glass of water Catherine must have poured out for herself lies there untouched and forgotten. What isn't expected is the cotton swab with dried blood on it right beside the glass.

"It's me," Shamir says, turning back to the door and opening it so Sorbet could head out and breathe in something other than Catherine's burps. Once he's out of sight, Shamir closes the door again, then puts both their weapons aside and gets back to undressing, even though Catherine chooses to be as disruptive as she can by wailing about how happy she is to see Shamir.

"Do you know..." Catherine drawls into Shamir's pillow when Shamir notices that she still has one boot on. "Do you know how much I missed you?"

"Yeah," Shamir replies, taking the single boot off Catherine's foot and looking around the room for the other one. It isn't surprising that she spots it on the windowsill, next to the weird Almyran flowers Catherine picked up for Shamir from her last mission to Fodlan's Locket.

"You don't!" Catherine pushes herself up to her elbows — which are...wounded, seeing how Catherine winces when she puts her weight on them — trying to glare at Shamir as she waters the flowers, then gives up and falls into her pillow again. "I wanted to see you so bad, I think I even mounted someone's horse and set off to look for you..."

Shamir simply raises an eyebrow at this, and Catherine either senses it or has forgotten that Shamir's in here, because she continues, "...and then I fell off and passed out for a bit."

Well, that explains the bloody cotton and her scratched up elbows.

"I'm here now," Shamir says, finally settling into their bed as the warblers outside begin their dawn chorus. "You found me."

"I _did_ ," Catherine huffs, pushing the empty bottle of liquor away and pulling Shamir towards herself. Shamir doesn't protest; lets herself fall with ease. It would be pointless if she tried to resist, anyway, since Catherine, even drunk, is too strong for Shamir's liking. While there wouldn't be any intellect behind her attacks, if Catherine were to charge ahead with mere brute strength, she'd still win. Shamir doesn't understand what the people of Faerghus made their children eat for them to grow up like this. "Let's sleep the day away."

"You do that," Shamir says, burying her face in Catherine's chest and slinging an arm over her. "I've got a class at ten, and a mission briefing at noon."

At this, Catherine lets out the single most distraught groan Shamir has ever heard, and pressing herself into Shamir even further, mumbles, "It's so unfair that you've gotta work on a day off."

Shamir wants to point out that it isn't her day off until the next week, but when the day arrives, Catherine would already be in the Empire, ready to undertake the Knights' next mission. So she sighs, closes her eyes, and hums as Catherine continues ranting about how unjust their current schedules are, since they don’t even meet in the hallways while switching classes anymore.

It's only when she says something about having a word with Lady Rhea about this that Shamir snorts, knowing full well that this is just a drunk's meaningless blabber. If it wasn't, then they'd already have a teacher's lounge, enough two-toned whetstone to not cause fights over who gets the last few scraps of it at the blacksmith's, and a license to beat up the new professor whenever he wanted them to hold a seminar without any prior notice.

"What's so funny?" Catherine asks indignantly.

"Nothing," Shamir replies, eyes growing heavy with sleep now that the adrenaline from her mission had worn off entirely. "Wake me up when you head out to grab something for your hangover."

"I'm not going to _be_ hungover." Shamir doesn't even need to look up; the smile in Catherine's voice is palpable. "I listened to you and had _water_ this time."

This makes Shamir snicker again. "The water on your desk?"

Catherine raises her head, blinks at her table with bleary eyes, then curses and curls in towards Shamir, saying, "Whatever. I'll wake you."

"Thanks," Shamir mumbles, nearly nodding off, her breathing in time with Catherine's.

Catherine doesn't respond, and Shamir thinks she must have fallen asleep again. It fills Shamir with so much fondness to see _Thunder_ _Catherine_ , Rhea's bodyguard and the Knights' idol, get so defenseless around her. She hasn't been trusted all that much in Fódlan, after all, what with her past as a mercenary in addition to being a native of Dagda. It's only Catherine who stopped to look beyond all that and called Shamir her _partner_.

So when Catherine nuzzles into Shamir's hair and whispers, "I'm glad you got back safe," Shamir smiles into her skin.

"So am I," she replies.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sharrkans/)!


End file.
